This invention relates to a servomotor having a lever arrangement for multiplying the output force created by movement of a wall. The wall is moved by a pressure differential created thereacross through the operation of a control valve by an operator input force.
Pressure differentially operated servomotors are commonly used to operate master cylinders used in automotive brake systems. Since servomotors are at times inoperative, it is necessary that the vehicle operator be able to manually actuate the master cylinder by operation of the brake pedal. In order to bring a vehicle to a stop within the stopping limits proposed by the U.S. Department of Transportation, it is necessary for the brake pedal to have a mechanical advantage of about 5:1, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,386 to provide the relatively high mechanical advantage. Unfortunately, such a brake pedal arrangement will not fit in some vehicles because of a lack of space between the firewall and dash.